


毫无营养的pwp

by Raspudding



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspudding/pseuds/Raspudding
Summary: 塔奎因要走了





	毫无营养的pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 给蛙爹的生贺

待塔奎因赶到末世天堂时，加雷斯已经着手于晚餐了。似乎是早知道塔奎因会来，他往锅子里扔了足够两人吃的食材，塔奎因大摇大摆地踏着夕阳推开他家门时，他正在处理一只鲷鱼的鳞片。

“你今天怎么也不上锁，不怕家里进了贼？”塔奎因上来便不客气地数落了加雷斯一番，仿佛自己就是这间屋子的家长。他将松散的头发拨到耳后，带上门直接落了座。他伸手掂量了一下茶几上的水壶，半壶水在壶中咕咚作响。塔奎因便放下水壶，拿过一只杯子掏出手帕擦了擦，自顾自地给自己倒杯水一口灌了下去。

加雷斯没回头迎接这个“不速之客”，他手中菜刀来回刮了几下鱼身，鱼鳞便纷纷飞到案板旁边。炖菜刚下锅没多久，香味还没溢出锅盖的缝隙，满屋子只有淡淡的鱼腥味儿。加雷斯剖开鲷鱼的内脏，问道：“去哪儿了，怎么这么快回来？”

塔奎因擦了擦嘴角的水珠，得意地笑了一下，即使加雷斯低着头，根本看不见他的笑容：“我去远古帝国了，本来是想……你懂，学术研究嘛。但是我刚入境，皇帝就知道我来了，没多久我就成了人家的座上宾。这还得多亏当初神谕和我关系好，皇帝看在我和她是朋友的份上……”

塔奎因每一次远行归来时第一个找的人便是加雷斯。也许是因为神谕如今日理万机，抽不出时间同他叙旧，又也许是因为只有加雷斯会安静听他滔滔不绝地讲述自己远行的经历。他发现自从新神谕飞升后加雷斯愈发安静，变成了一个极好的听众。

“这次没去别人的墓地了吧，守墓人有没有赶你走？”加雷斯心知肚明塔奎因的“学术研究”究竟是个什么玩意儿，便拿塔奎因在石园吃了个闭门羹的事情开涮。他剁下来鲷鱼的头，将鱼身一分为二，抽走了长着密密麻麻鱼刺的脊椎骨。塔奎因不喜欢鱼刺，加雷斯便用刀尖细细拨了一遍检查有没有藏匿于鱼肉中间的细鱼刺。

被老实人突然调侃一番，塔奎因老脸一红，略有不满道：“红王子的宫城太大啦，我想找都找不到能供我研究的地方。后来还是临走几天才好歹收集到一些记录。”

加雷斯“嘿”了一声，摇摇头笑了，像塔奎因这种醉心于奥法的工匠也会有怠惰的时候。他调好腌制酱料，把鲷鱼肉丢了进去，稍微搅了几下酱汁便裹满了鱼肉。他扭头望向客厅，发现塔奎因正趴在桌子上看他。加雷斯避开塔奎因的视线，道：“才说几句就累了，你就不害怕我没擦桌子？”

“我一路奔波到现在，衣服还没怎么换。兴许你的桌子脏不过我的衣服。”塔奎因嘴上顶撞，却还是挺直腰，伸手悄悄地拍了拍袖子。他环顾四下，继续道：“你这老屋子修补得还不错嘛，上次我来你家时那边墙的木板快被蛀虫啃干净了。”

锅子边缘有蒸汽鼓出来，加雷斯掀开锅盖，蒸汽扑了他满脸。小小的气泡挤在炖菜汤汁中间上升炸裂，食材还没熟透，得再炖一会儿。他转身靠在灶台边，等着炖菜出锅时接上了塔奎因的话茬：“住了一年，肯定会翻新一些地方。”

此时的加雷斯穿着常服，同一个普通市民般谈论自己的方寸小天地，他身上掩饰不掉的老兵气质则是讲述了另一番故事：加雷斯渴望过上曾经作为探求者，作为骑士的生活，可他找不到方向。塔奎因不瞎，他当然看得出来：“过得这么安逸，你这是一直要住下去了？”

“也不是……”加雷斯下意识反驳道，但他找不到什么好论据去反驳塔奎因，“总要有个住的地方。”

“以前我怎么没发现你这么恋家。”塔奎因抓着水杯，手指在杯口反复摩擦，“你也可以学学我，到处办点正事，顺便游山玩水。指着终极目标过活挺累的。”

空气中的鱼腥味凝固成了鱼冻，可塔奎因不觉得自己有说错什么。加雷斯没回话，他掀开锅盖又盖上，反复几次才答道：“走一步看一步吧。”他拉开橱柜，拿出了几只碗，一大两小，还有两把勺子。他顺手把两只小碗垒一块，锅里的炖菜被他倒进大碗中，装满后还有剩。

“这什么？”塔奎因从座位上微微站起来，想要一窥碗中风景。

“炖菜。”加雷斯忍着碗壁的热烫将其摆在桌上，一只空碗推给塔奎因，另一只放在了塔奎因对面。“你吃就知道了。”说着给塔奎因递了个勺。

塔奎因确实饿了，但他没急着开吃，而是盯着汤碗数道：“土豆、西红柿、茄子、西葫芦……哎肉呢？你怎么没放肉？”

“肉在底下。”加雷斯回身喊道。他沥干净鱼肉上的酱料后放在盘中备用。汤锅被他换成煎锅，放在灶台上开始热油。他往客厅瞥了一眼，发现塔奎因正准备出屋门，便指路道：“门口有桶水，里面还有水瓢。”

“早看见了！”塔奎因不耐烦的声音远远地从门口传过来。

屋内有蒜香酱香飘来，混着煎得半熟的鱼本身的味道，交织裹缠逸出门外。塔奎因甩干湿漉漉的手，透过窗子看见加雷斯背对着他煎鱼。离上次见加雷斯穿全套铠甲已经有一年了，塔奎因想，他竟有点怀念加雷斯着金甲的模样。

塔奎因落座不多时，一碟煎鲷鱼带着一篮面包乘着蒜香跑到桌上。加雷斯坐在塔奎因对面，手上处理食材的异味早已被清洗干净，他两手手背交叠托着下巴，看着塔奎因掰开面包蘸着炖菜吃了下去。

“怎么样？”加雷斯不擅长下厨，因此看着除他以外的人吃他的菜他总会有些忐忑。就算塔奎因来他家蹭过无数次饭，他依旧有些担心。

“还行。”塔奎因点点头，脸上接着挂上一副假笑揶揄道，“至少能入口了。”

塔奎因的手瘦削纤长，像骨架直接蒙上了一层皮。这双手以前干枯焦黑，甚至需要依靠器械才能正常工作。与那时相比，如今这双手已经算是极端健康：至少有血色，皮肤不再皱缩。塔奎因上次来时还有点拿不稳物品，现在能够随心所欲地使用双手可谓是恢复情况良好。

工匠的饭量比加雷斯小一些，或者是表达欲盖过了他的食欲，半碗汤一只鱼下肚后他又开始侃侃而谈。从旅途中的见闻聊到远古帝国的禁城皇宫，只有在说得有些口干舌燥时才会抿下一口汤。每逢此时加雷斯只会默默埋头吃饭，礼貌性地附和一下，不去打断对方。

塔奎因结束了他在梦语王室的帮助下一游回音堂经历的话题，往嘴里送了一块西红柿：“不过说起来，去的地方太多我都感觉有点无聊。”

“那是你静不下来。”加雷斯夺走了最后一片鱼，终于开口道。

“我看你表面平静，其实比我躁动多了。”塔奎因嬉皮笑脸地顶了个嘴，“正经的，我最近又有新计划了……或者是旧计划，反正你知道。”

“我知道吗？”加雷斯一头雾水。

“呃……可能不知道，我跟神谕提过，她大概没告诉你。总之你也知道我现在已经快阅尽绿维珑的知识了……别用那种眼神看我，这是事实。”去年塔奎因轻松地在神谕面前说出了自己的计划，此时却在加雷斯面前吐不出一个字，“我……想去另一个世界看一眼。”

“哦。”加雷斯意外地没太大反应。塔奎因这句话好像一粒石子扔进深不见底的池塘，加雷斯只接了一句，“什么时候回来。”

“我不知道，没计划。”塔奎因低下头，他的右手掐着大腿根，“大概不会回来了。”

天色渐暗，投在加雷斯脸上的阳光逐渐浮到他额头上，然后消失不见，加雷斯的脸上只剩下落日后的阴影。加雷斯咬下一口面包，在嘴里嚼得有些过于久了。

“你真相信这些传说？”加雷斯试图从根上否定塔奎因的目的地，“万一是流言或者——”

“我有资料，而且我亲眼见过入口。那是真的。”

“……什么时候走？”

塔奎因沉吟片刻，道：“大概这周，先休整一下。”

加雷斯又“哦”了一声，他掏出手帕擦了擦嘴，看起来对塔奎因的告别无动于衷。

平常受惯他人关注的塔奎因反而着急了，似乎即将要离开的是加雷斯而不是他：“你都不打算挽留一下吗？或者找我要个送别礼？我可以帮你办任何事，只要不过分都可以。”

加雷斯没回话，他眯眼望了望窗外血红的夕阳，从桌边拿走打火石，给客厅的蜡烛打上了火。“我拦不住，不想白费力气。”烛光摇曳，昏暗的老屋内重新亮了起来，“你去把门锁上，我等会收拾餐具。”

“可我还没吃完。”塔奎因站起身去锁门时口中抱怨道。

“吃饭实在是浪费时间。”

塔奎因回头，桌上的餐具丝毫未动，他立刻意会了加雷斯的心思。

\--------

半刻钟前说自己“拦不住不想拦”的加雷斯此时把塔奎因抱得紧紧的，隔着两层衣服他还是能感受到塔奎因身上凸起的骨头。他太瘦了，加雷斯想。  
卧室里的蜡烛在塔奎因进门前就已点亮，两人一同倒在床上，看着对方被烛光映照的那半边脸，塔奎因先笑出了声：“你刚刚说不拦的。”

加雷斯不喜与人逞口舌之能，他沉默地亲吻塔奎因的脖颈，嘴唇被塔奎因慵懒的哼声震得微麻。他啄了一下塔奎因的喉结，痒得塔奎因又挤出一串低笑。塔奎因有点嫌他拖泥带水，手臂挂上加雷斯的脖子冲加雷斯嘴唇亲了一下。塔奎因不想点到即止，顺势加深了这个吻，尝到了对方口中的烟火气，叫加雷斯抛弃最后一点的小心翼翼。

“在复仇女神号上我早该这么做。”加雷斯趁着接吻空隙抵着塔奎因的嘴唇道，不知是在埋怨自己还是后悔当初的犹豫。他一手松开塔奎因的腰，从腰带摸到了领子，不停摸索该从哪里褪掉塔奎因的这身袍子。

躯干被加雷斯上下其手一阵乱摸，塔奎因想笑他笨拙，转念一想还是选择先帮加雷斯解开自己的衣扣。瘟疫肆虐绿维珑的日子中，曾有身穿黑袍的医生行走大陆救死扶伤。热爱复古元素的塔奎因便按照医生们的样式给自己做了件袍子。只是在眼下暧昧的场合中这件衣服成了累赘，还是难以挣脱的累赘。塔奎因推开加雷斯的手，从加雷斯身下爬出来，坐在床上宽衣解带。

及肩黑发散乱地披下来，遮住了塔奎因的脸。于是加雷斯忍不住趁塔奎因低头宽衣时伸手要拨开对方的头发，塔奎因侧身躲了过去：“别急。”说着他解开精致的领口，然后是胸前的衣扣，贝壳白的身躯如游鱼一样钻出深黑的海底。

塔奎因脱下衣袍和裤子，赤条条的身子在加雷斯面前一览无遗。他随手将衣服撇到床头，伸手去解加雷斯的衣服，嘴里还嘟囔道：“别光我脱，你自己在一边发愣。”

加雷斯也有过年轻的时候，那时他经历的性事不多，但对于他人的身体也不算陌生。塔奎因在这些人其中算不上性感，更与欲望无缘。与自己健壮的身材相比，塔奎因瘦得吓人，一年的安逸生活没能在他身上种下几两肉：根根肋骨在苍白的皮肤下甚至隐约可见。但就是这一副带着缺陷的皮囊让加雷斯下身的欲火更盛。加雷斯褪下自己身上的便衣，双眼直勾勾地盯着塔奎因最靠近腹部的那一对肋骨。

“我只是吃不胖而已，”塔奎因清楚加雷斯在看什么，“没那么吓人。”他伸出一条手臂——与他身上的肤色比，他的手臂微微显出一层青色——把加雷斯拽了过来，两人肌肤相亲地拥在一块，加雷斯小心翼翼地撑起自己的身体，生怕压到塔奎因的骨头。他伏在塔奎因身上，从脖颈吻到浅褐的乳珠，咬住那团肉粒挑逗一番后又向下亲吻塔奎因的小腹。

塔奎因调整了下姿势，分开双腿方便加雷斯趴在自己腿间。他舒服地哼哼几声，然后在自己下体被纳入湿热温暖的肉腔中倒吸了一口气。

柔软的舌头在塔奎因阴茎冠部顶弄，滑溜溜的肌肉沿着周围打转，连下方的筋膜也没放过。敏感带被人来回逗弄几下，塔奎因自然而然地在加雷斯口中硬了起来。加雷斯事实上不太会伺候别人，只好按着记忆里别人对他做的那样尽己所能去取悦塔奎因。他稍微加大了口中的压力，头顶上便传来一声塔奎因没能憋回喉咙中的呻吟。接着加雷斯感觉后背一沉，塔奎因两条腿都放在他肩上，压着他的后背想要他继续。

加雷斯嘴张得更大，舌头滑到塔奎因的阴茎底端，让冠部拓到自己喉咙的最深处。一开始他的喉咙被顶得难受，差一点要把嘴里的物件推出去。加雷斯稍微调整了一下深度，缓缓吞吐塔奎因的下体，柔软的口腔内壁抚慰过柱身凸起的血管。

“加雷斯。”塔奎因挺着腰想往更深的地方顶，却没成想自己的腰被加雷斯按在床上，只能跟着加雷斯的节奏来，他难受得又叫了一声加雷斯的名字。温热的手掌覆上塔奎因的卵囊，加雷斯骤然收紧口腔的同时揉捏了几下阴囊。塔奎因躺在床上呻吟着享受加雷斯的伺候时，对方意料之外地吐出了他的下体，转而用手快速来回套弄，塔奎因便双腿搭在加雷斯背上抽搐着达到了顶峰。

腹部胸口全是自己的浊液，塔奎因本以为这场性事算告一段落，作势起身时却被加雷斯轻推一把推回床上。加雷斯越过塔奎因，从床头柜中拿出一瓶油脂，看来是早有准备。塔奎因瞅见后调侃道：“如果我不说要走，你是不是永远也没机会用这瓶东西？”

加雷斯拉了一下塔奎因的腿，道：“本来要留到以后用，再等就来不及了。”他打开瓶盖，挖了一些脂膏抹在塔奎因藏在臀缝间的后穴上，然后放下了手中的脂膏，专心为塔奎因扩张。

“疼了就说。”加雷斯往塔奎因的身体里塞了一根手指。

“直接进来吧。”塔奎因总忍不住想嘲笑加雷斯身上的某些特质：正直、固执、温柔、虔诚，他看见加雷斯摇了摇头，最终把嘴边的调侃咽了回去。

所幸塔奎因身体的适应能力还算良好，只消几分钟就已能完全容下三根手指。被扯开的穴口一吞一缩地包覆加雷斯的手指，加雷斯抬头，看见塔奎因抿着嘴唇朝他笑。加雷斯一咬牙，扶着自己不久前硬起来的家伙顶在塔奎因的入口处，抽出手指引导自己的下体没入塔奎因。

被进入固然不太好受，即使适应了手指的开拓，塔奎因在加雷斯进入的那一瞬间忍不住吃痛叫出声。与受伤时尖锐的痛苦不同，被进入则是一种酸涩满涨的痛苦，塔奎因只感觉自己是随时会被撑破的水袋，在加雷斯的怀中颤抖着吞咽最后一点异物。

加雷斯先是扶着塔奎因的腿，听见塔奎因短促地喘息起来后换了个动作，像是要搂住对方一般扶着塔奎因的腰。

塔奎因就连后背也是瘦得显骨头。加雷斯摸着塔奎因弯腰时凸起的脊椎，想到的却是龙修长的颈项。塔奎因费力抬起下肢，迎合加雷斯的入侵。他伸手按住加雷斯的后脑，亲了一下对方泛着汗水的额头，之后又亲了一下加雷斯丰润的嘴唇。

这两个亲吻对加雷斯而言更像某种许可，在塔奎因的许可下他终于开始摆动腰肢，深入浅出。塔奎因的喘息也从难耐化成了水一样的呻吟。他攀着加雷斯的背肌愈加放肆地催促对方深入，磨蹭自己的腺体，原本发泄过一次的阴茎不知何时再度硬了起来，在两人之间摆动。

一向话痨的塔奎因也懒得再多说一句，他同加雷斯一起沉默地做到最后，直到加雷斯的下体在他体内彻底释放干净后两人依旧拥在一起享受深夜的宁静。

最后是加雷斯趁着那根长蜡烛还未燃尽，先打破了沉默：“今晚留在这。”

塔奎因没回答，他慢慢让加雷斯退出他的身体，侧过身搂上加雷斯打了个哈欠：“我先眯一会儿……洗完澡再说。”

那就是答应了。加雷斯抱着塔奎因的脑袋，最后亲了一下塔奎因的头顶。


End file.
